


I Can Hear You Breathe

by roxashighwind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves the way Stiles breathes. Especially during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear You Breathe

Derek loves the way that Stiles breathes during sex. No, that’s not right. Derek loves the way Stiles breathes all the time - even when he hates it - it’s just more attractive during sex. Stiles is surprisingly quiet but for the breathy sounds he makes and the occasional grunts and moans, or when he gets the wild hair to murmur filthy things to Derek. 

It starts out the way Stiles’ breathing always starts out: a little erratic because he’s usually thinking so much that his lips are moving and his breath gusts out a little harder on the more insistent things, and goes a bit more controlled and even when Derek starts to touch him.

A kiss on the neck usually causes a quick inhale, just a little hitch in his breathing at the touch of Derek’s lips to his skin and the closeness of Derek’s body. The inhale is sharper, a little louder, when he catches Stiles off guard and does it from behind, hands settling on the human’s hips to let him know that it’s just Derek - no one else touches Stiles the way Derek does, with the familiarity or the weight and reverence in their stolen moments alone.

A nip to the ear or a sucking kiss to the spot where neck and shoulder meet usually causes a whine, soft and high from the back of Stiles’ throat like he doesn’t want to let it out but just can’t help it. If Derek lets his fingers creep under Stiles’ layers and along his hips to drag nails lightly across the thin skin over hipbones, he can usually pull a whine out that way too. It’s satisfying to know that his little touches can affect Stiles as much as they do.

Stiles responds to any touch Derek gives, soft pets or other gentle touches get some of the best noises, the ones that surprise Stiles more often. The rougher Derek is with him the louder and more ragged his breathing becomes. Sometimes Derek treats it as a game, to see how breathless he can make Stiles, to hear how deep the groans can become, see what gets him to stutter and whine and curse at Derek to “get on with it already.”

Derek’s favorite thing is the series of breathy noises Stiles always makes as Derek slides into him. It starts with the impatient “hurry up, hurry up” whine while Derek’s preparing him, fingers working him open carefully no matter how rushed they actually are. As Derek lines up, Stiles’ breathing quickens, though it stays mostly silent. When Derek pushes in, Stiles always makes a surprised noise, a sharp inhale followed by a gusty exhale as his body grips at Derek’s. The first pull backward to thrust in again results in a shaky breath, soft little gasps and the occasional grunt as Derek starts to thrust. 

It doesn’t matter how many times they’ve had sex, or even if they were on their second or third round after a break, Stiles always makes the surprised noise as Derek pushes into him. The noise happens when Stiles fucks him too, and Derek loves it both ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a slight variation of a lyric from the Faith Hill song "Breathe."
> 
> Originally posted on my [tumblr account](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com).


End file.
